Zeta Girls Are Easy
by little-borgia
Summary: {As requested} Delphine reluctantly joins a sorority. The only person she relates to is Cosima. How far will Cosima's initiation push her into her sexuality?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand," Delphine growled, her tone harsh.

"Miss Cormier, you need more than an outstanding transcript. You've had a single room since freshman year. You haven't joined any activities..."

"I don't want to join the cheerleading squad, I want to be in the lab," she scoffed. Since arriving in America for her studies, the school had been pushing her to shift her focus from studies to socializing. Not only did Delphine feel as if she were being forced to change who she is, she also felt that a man would never be asked to do these things.

"It may not be enough. The editor of Modern Science was a member of Zeta Nu."

"The sorority? The girls with the bad reputation?"

"The activity goes on your transcript. The reputation does not."

"How do I join the stupid club?" She crossed her arms.

"Rush starts tomorrow. And it isn't a club; it's a sorority. If they pick you-"

"Trust me. They'll pick me," she snapped as she stood up.

That night, Delphine wore her shortest brown leather skirt and a purple lace camisole. She knew the girls were known for heels, so she switched her normal boots for heels.

"Welcome," Madison yelled. She had perfectly straightened hair and blindingly white teeth. She smiled, but Delphine felt the bitchiness underneath. Delphine immediately hated Madison. "You're all here because you want to be us."

Behind her, a slender brunette with dreadlocks rolled her eyes. The move went unnoticed by everyone except Delphine, who had to stifle a laugh. That caught the brunettes attention. She quickly put on her glasses, getting a better look.

As the rush party continued, Delphine made small talk with a few of the sisters. She used knowledge from her psychology courses, finding common ties to each of the girls, regardless of how vapid Delphine felt those connections were.

"Oh, I know" Delphine began. "It's so hard to straighten my hair when it is so humid..." she nodded enthusiastically to another blonde with curly hair.

"I never have that problem," the brunette with dreadlocks interrupted.

"So it seems," the other blonde whispered, looking her up and down judgmentally. "You're pledging?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually a sister already," Cosima smiled as her reaction changed.

"I love those dreadlocks. I'm Megan."

"I'm Cosima." Cosima studied Delphine. Her gaze was so intensely that Delphine blushed. Megan walked off, realizing she wasn't getting Cosima's attention.

"Enchantee," Delphine whispered.

"Enchantee," Cosima repeated. Her pronunciation making Delphine smile.

"Delphine? Come with me!" One of the older sisters interrupted, pushing Delphine away from Cosima and to a group of girls who were fawning over her and touching her hair.

Cosima watched the blonde. She didn't seem interested in their compliments or touches. And she didn't seem interested in Madison's speech. Normally pledges were falling all over the girls like Madison, desperate for even a morsel of attention. Between her beauty and her precious accent, they treated Delphine like she was a doll.

Still, Cosima felt a twinge of jealousy at how easily they touched her. Because her mother was a sorority sister, they were forced to accept her just as her mother had forced her to join. She got the vibes that while the sorority claimed to be understanding and accepting, they didn't want her to do much more than admit her sexuality. It was never spoken of and she knew to be very careful of how she spoke to sisters and the words she used. She secretly hated the sisters, so it wasn't hard to keep from speaking platonically. She hadn't even really noticed the appearance of a single sister.

Until now.

Until her.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima knew she'd be picked. Delphine Cormier was too beautiful and exotic to be glanced over. Even without the subtly sexy French accent, the girls all wanted to be surrounded by her. The pledges and the older sisters all were taken with her.

Cosima understood, there was something intoxicating about being in Delphine's presence. The way her wide eyes took in all of whoever spoke to her. The mischievous glance she gave when she so much as thought something sarcastic. That glance made Cosima wish she could open Delphine up and read her every thought. The way she swayed towards everyone, like it was her job to get close. And more than anything, the sound of her laugh and the way her entire face lit up when she laughed or even smiled. Cosima had always kept her love life and her sisterhood separate, but Delphine was blurring all the lines.

As part of the hazing ritual, the sisters and pledges needed to host the sorority's annual Halloween party. It was a huge party and one of the most lucrative. Students from all over campus paid $75 just to attend. With Halloween not being so relevant in France, Delphine knew she needed help finding the perfect costume. With one requirement being to meet each sister individually before the big sisters chose their little sister, she scheduled her meeting with Cosima for a local costume shop.

"I'm specializing in Immunology," Delphine whispered. "Or I will be, once I get into graduate school."

"Really? I'm evolutionary development. I eventually want my PhD."

"As do I," Delphine raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected to find anyone as intelligent as her within Zeta Nu.

"So what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Cosima whispered, amused by the blonde. She wasn't like any of the other sisters. She wasn't like any girls she had known, really.

"It's supposed to look good on my transcripts. They don't want to hear that I prefer to spend my weekends in the lab instead of doing kegstands and screwing the first person to tell me I have a nice ass." She laughed.

"Have I mentioned that you have a nice ass?" Cosima blurted, shaking her head. "That was out of line, I was joking-"

"So my ass is only nice as a joke?" Delphine pushed, not offended in the least. Still, she liked toying with Cosima. "Is this what they mean by a trick?"

"So you don't celebrate Halloween?" Cosima asked, shuffling through costumes on a rack. "I mean, you don't really understand it..."

"France isn't big on the idea of the dead being able to return to life," she scoffed.

"You don't believe in it?" Cosima asked. Delphine laughed loudly, making several other shoppers glance.

"Cosima, I'm a scientist. I don't believe in anything I cannot prove myself."

Cosima stepped closer, taking her in. "So you don't believe in love at first sight?" She whispered, feeling those butterflies she hadn't felt in so long.

"Love at first sight isn't an idea," Delphine answered softly. "It's a feeling, isn't it?" She purred. She didn't know what it was about this brunette, but she felt something. Being around Cosima made her entire body tingle. She wasn't a lesbian, but Cosima made her suddenly wish she were.

Cosima stuttered and stammered for so long that Delphine bit her lip, amused at Cosima's reaction. Men were so easily attracted to her but this was different. Cosima was one of the only people who could go toe to toe with her intellectually and Delphine had to work for reactions like this one. She could deny her attraction all she wanted, but she couldn't deny that she wanted Cosima to want her.

Delphine held up a sexy French maid costume, pressing it to her body. "bêtises ou friandises?" She purred.

"What is that, like trick or treat?"

"I think it could be mischiefs or sweets," her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I'll pick the first, but you need a different costume. It's too on the nose," Cosima teased.

"What will you be?"

"Me?" Cosima asked. "A slutty secretary. All costumes have to be slutty for the sisters," she rolled her eyes. "But I've got the glasses and can throw these bad boys in a bun," she toyed with her dreadlocks. "A pencil skirt and a cardigan with no shirt underneath..."

Delphine felt the way her body reacted to her words. The visual stirred something inside her that she couldn't understand. Men didn't give her such an intense reaction. Why would this girl?

"Perfect!" Cosima pulled out a cheerleader costume. The pleated skirt had hints of purple and matched the crop top. "We'll get you purple shoes and ribbon..."

"What is it?" She asked.

"A cheerleader. France doesn't have cheerleaders?"

Delphine shook her head.

"They're just sexualized objects on the sidelines of sports. Basically, while men watch two men tackling and fumbling as their bodies bump into each other, they have these women dressed in inappropriately sexualized outfits shaking their ass and tumbling around and cheering..."

"So the men feel masculine while watching something so homo-erotic," Delphine grinned, biting her lip. "Your culture is funny." Cosima stared in shock. Most people didn't understand her sarcasm and those who did weren't as intelligent as she was. Who was this perfect woman? "I'll wear it," she shrugged so simply and swayed towards the cashier, leaving Cosima stunned. Delphine was beautiful, but the more she got to know her, the more she found every bit of her erotic. Delphine was seducing her inside & out in a way that not even her exes ever had.

"Cosima and I met up and went costume shopping, " Delphine announced in the kitchen. She grabbed a few frozen blueberries and dropped them into her mouth.

"You shouldn't eat so much before a big party," Megan whispered, watching her. Since that first party, there was a tension between them that only magnified as Delphine grew more popular amongst the sisters. "And be careful around Cosima. You know what she is."

"Not all scientists are like Dr. Frankenstein," Delphine sighed.

"I don't know the kindest way to say this but Cosima is ..." she sighed, as if she were searching for words. "A dyke," she snapped, the words so hateful they made Delphine flinch.

"That was the nicest way you could say it?" Delphine fired back, annoyed.

"What do you want me to say? She's a carpet muncher?"

"Actually, I kind of prefer hardwood floors to carpets, if you catch my drift," Cosima whispered, interrupting them. She made a clacking noise with her tongue, emphasizing her point.

"Cosima-" Delphine started, a pleading look in her eyes.

"No, don't worry. It's true. I'm lesbian," she shrugged. "All the things she said are true."

"You're a person," Delphine corrected. "Just a person."

"That's a hell of a compliment," Cosima teased, making Delphine smile. "I'll talk to you later," she whispered as she grabbed a banana and went upstairs, leaving Megan standing in shock at what had happened.

Two hours before the party, Madison called everyone into the sitting room. "Girls, as you should know, our sisterhood is connected to Omega Delta. They're our brothers and it's pretty standard for the sisters to date inside our Greek family. So, for part of your hazing, tonight each of you will make sure one of the brothers has a really good time..."

"You want us to sleep with them?" Megan asked.

"Officially, no. Of course we can't ask you to do that," Madison's overly chipper voice sang. "But I mean, if you want to be a part of our family you have to love all of the family, you know?"

"So yes," Delphine whispered dryly. Luckily, no one heard her.

"We put all your names in a bag, and the easiest way is to draw names. Whoever you're assigned to is your boy for the night at minimum."

"At maximum?" A short redhead asked.

"You'll get married and have children who'll become legacies here," Madison snapped.

They pulled name after name, none of them calling Delphine's. Eventually, Gia, a beautiful Asian girl cleared her throat. "Mads, I'm out of names."

"What?" Madison scoffed.

"There aren't any more male pledges," she shrugged.

Madison slammed her hand into the bag. Her attention darted to Delphine and suddenly everyone realized Delphine was the odd girl out.

"I can sit this one out," Delphine shrugged, trying to play it causal.

"Cosima's gay. Why don't you just match them up?" Megan asked. She was trying to sever the ties between the two, hoping Delphine would back out and manage to insult Cosima in the process.

"So what? I just go down on Cosima tonight?" Delphine whispered as if it were no big deal. She wasn't one to back down from a challenge and she knew that these scared little girls would overly credit her for doing something as simple as being with a girl.

Cosima had been sipping her water and choked on it, coughing loudly at Delphine's bluntness. This woman would be the death of her, she thought.

"Actually, that's good thinking Delphine," Madison purred wickedly.

"It was my idea," Megan muttered, jealous.

"Delphine, you have until the end of the night to go down on Cosima."


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine furrowed her brow as she stood in front of the mirror. She felt nervous, which she never felt. For the first time, her confidence was shaken. She wanted to hate Cosima for making her feel that way, but more so, she was desperate to please her. She had never felt such a pull from someone else. Whenever Cosima was around, nothing else mattered. She was like a magnet, her body being pulled towards Cosima no matter how much she tried to fight it.

She stood in front of her full length mirror, her stomach in knots. She had tried regular bras and push up bras. She had gone from thongs to lace panties. Nothing seemed good enough to please Cosima.

Needing a break, she googled videos of cheerleading moves, wanting to be able to impress Cosima. She swayed her body, making tight arm movements in unison to the videos. Every few minutes, she glanced at her perfectly white lab coat.

She had suspected that Cosima picked out the cheerleader costume based on her own sexual fantasies. After all, the entire outfit had been Cosima's idea. Were the cheerleaders in the video the types of girls that Cosima lusted after? She had never had a problem attracting anyone, but she suddenly felt unattractive. She glanced back at her white lab coat. To Delphine, she looked her sexiest. She felt her sexiest. She just wished Cosima found it sexy.

For the party, she wore her cheerleader costume. She tied her blonde curls into two high ponytails that bounced with every step. She hated it, but it seemed that every man had approached her. She was politely declining men and dodging dance requests all night.

"You want to cheer me to victory?" One drunk guy cackled.

"You're funny," she smiled.

"Holy shit! You're French! That's so hot!" He yelled. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm taken," she whispered.

From across the room, Cosima watched. All these men, and Delphine didn't care about any of them. Cosima recognized the way that Delphine dodged their attention. Cosima used to do the same when she was still in the closet. She tried to stop from daydreaming, but she could envision Delphine being either lesbian or bisexual.

She loved watching Delphine interact with people. The way her body moved, the expressions she made and even the way she nervously tugged the short pleated skirt. Still, when she noticed Delphine finish her fifth beer, she knew the blonde was inebriated.

"Come on, Delphine. Let's go upstairs."

"Cosima!" She cheered.

"Come to my room," she whispered, her hands on Delphine's hips.

"Hey, she can stay if she wants," the guy from earlier called, approaching.

"No, I'm going with Cosima," Delphine purred her name and Cosima wondered if she would ever love hearing her name as much as she did when Delphine said it.

"Delphine, why don't we watch a movie?"

"Oh? A movie?" She whispered, amused.

"We'll just relax."

"I can help you relax," she whispered.

"You don't have to do it."

"I'll do it."

"I'm serious. No one will know any different," Cosima offered.

"It's me?" Delphine's eyes widened. "First you told me that you were joking about my ass and now you don't want me..."

"It isn't that I don't want you..."

"So you do want me?" Delphine purred.

"Why does it matter? Do you want me?" Cosima fired back nervously. Delphine was silent, studying her. "You don't have to do this. I won't tell anyone."

"That's cheating. I'm not a cheater."

"You look uncomfortable..."

"Can I change?" Delphine pleaded softly, tugging on her skirt. "This outfit... this isn't me..."

"Of course," Cosima nodded.

Delphine slid out of the room. When she returned, she had taken her hair down, letting the blonde curls fall into their usual place. She had wiped off the makeup. She wore her white lab coat buttoned up. "This ... this is who I am. This is when I feel my best..."

"You look beautiful," Cosima answered honestly. There was something so sexy and unexpected about Delphine in her lab coat with nothing else.

Delphine slowly unbuttoned each button. Cosima watched, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Aside from her eye contact, there was nothing that Delphine was doing to seduce her and yet she felt her body yearning for this blonde. Her body was reacting in a way that it never had unless she was touched.

"You don't have to do this... if you don't want to..."

"Don't tell me what I want," Delphine said as she swayed towards Cosima so sensually that Cosima gasped. Delphine's long fingers massaged Cosima's thighs as she lowered herself.

She started softly, but worked a rhythm so quickly and so precise that Cosima knew Delphine had researched it. The idea that Delphine went out of her way to please her made Cosima even more wet. Delphine physically was hotter than any girl she had ever been with, but it was that incredible brain that Cosima was falling for. She loved the way Delphine's mind worked.

It took only a matter of minutes for an orgasm to wash over Cosima. Delphine lifted her head, watching Cosima as she panted heavily.

"You were..." Cosima struggled to catch her breath.

"I want to try again," Delphine said softly.

"I mean, the plane already took off if you know what I mean..."

"The pilot is still learning. So turn the plane around and try it again," her voice was so determined that Cosima's body reacted, ready for another round.

The first time, Delphine was furious in her approach, moving quickly and efficiently. But this time, she let her lips and her tongue explore. She gently squeezed Cosima's thighs as she continued, taking her time. It wasn't about giving Cosima an orgasm, it was about Delphine letting her mouth memorize the parts of Cosima and letting Cosima's moans teach her what worked. She teased her, moving slowly and changing from licking to sucking so sporadically that Cosima couldn't figure her out. It went on for nearly forty minutes, Cosima's body trembling and building and building. Eventually, her body shook violently as she moaned so loudly that Delphine blushed.

"For that," Cosima panted. "I owe you..."

"You owe me nothing," Delphine whispered softly.

"I mean it... I could..."

"It doesn't work for me," Delphine shrugged.

"What doesn't?"

"Sex. Foreplay. Even kissing."

"You don't like kissing? Or sex? What... are you asexual?"

"No, no. I can do it myself. I have to. But otherwise, I don't have an orgasm. I don't moan or make a noise-"

"You're silent during sex?" Cosima gasped.

Delphine blushed, glancing down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed."

"You didn't embarrass me. I told you because I wanted to."

"Why? Why me?" Cosima whispered.

"I don't know. I don't have an explanation. I just feel it," Delphine laughed nervously. Cosima felt the same, such a connection to this stranger.

Cosima grabbed Delphine, kissing her deeply. Delphine made the softest moan into Cosima's mouth. Cosima greedily inhaled the moan, pressing the blonde against her.

"I moaned," Delphine panted when they parted.

"I could make you moan a little louder, I think," Cosima purred.

"It's okay. Tonight was about you," Delphine smiled, her eyes watering.

"Are you crying?"

"It's okay. I cry with men, too," she lied.

"Poor you," Cosima teased softly.

"I should go," Delphine whispered nervously. "I'm sorry..."

"Stay the night," Cosima pleaded softly. "Can we just have like, an old school sleepover?"

Cosima grabbed Delphine's waist, holding the blonde. She could feel that Delphine was on the verge of giving up. It felt like the walls Delphine was trying so hard to build were seconds away from crumbling down.

"Could you hold me, Cosima?" Delphine whispered, her voice sounding like a little girl and not a grown woman.

"Of course, I'll hold you all night," she promised. She lead Delphine to the bed, holding her tightly. When Delphine fell asleep, Cosima kissed her shoulder, wishing she could do so much more.

She knew Delphine said she wasn't gay, but after tonight, Cosima knew it wasn't such a black and white answer.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm the president and I want her," Madison snapped.

"I'm a legacy. I get first pick." Cosima snapped.

"As a friend," Madison smiled falsely "I'm asking you to pick someone else. Delphine and I have so much in common."

"Like what? Being blonde?" Cosima scoffed.

"I don't know because every time I try to talk to her, you interrupt!" Madison stomped her foot.

"Mads, I've made my pick. She'll be in the same sorority. You'll get to know her. But she's my little sister," Cosima said, trying to keep her tone soft.

"Whatever. I pick Megan," Madison scoffed, storming off.

That night was the annual "Reaping," where the pledges were gathered and those chosen to join the sorority were temporarily accepted. They had to finish their initiation, which included hazing. But it was a chance for the sisters to give their little sister gifts and officially take them under their wing.

Delphine had worn a little black dress, which was the requirement for all sisters. The dress was timeless and she paired it with heels and a pearl necklace, giving her the elegance from a previous era.

She had a sinking feeling that Cosima would be her big sister. They hadn't really spoken since Halloween night. Delphine felt guilty, it wasn't Cosima's fault. And to be honest, she liked it. She liked the taste of Cosima, she liked the feel of her soft skin and her kiss. And although she was never one to cuddle, she loved being spooned by Cosima all night. In the middle of the night she had woken, pulling Cosima's arm over her chest, wanting to be held tightly. Cosima had complied without even waking and nuzzled against her. And still, by morning, Delphine had freaked out and snuck out. Now, days later, she was too embarrassed to mention it to Cosima. She didn't know how to make it less awkward, but ignoring it was only making it more awkward.

At the Reaping, Cosima stood across from Delphine. She wore a sweater dress, black to match the dress code but paired with scrunched black boots and a green scarf.

Delphine was intrigued by her outfit. Even with a strict dress code, Cosima was the only one who looked like an individual. Delphine envied her. It was impossible for Cosima to be anything other than herself.

"Delphine," Cosima said softly. "I pick you as my little sister." She handed a gift bag, hoping Delphine appreciated it. Most sisters got their little sisters makeup and jewelry. Cosima had personally selected some of the paperback textbooks from courses she knew weren't in Delphine's course requirements. She had included some of Delphine's favorite snacks and a subscription to a movie rental service, hoping Delphine could watch movies from France when she was homesick.

Delphine smiled at Cosima, but there was an underlying level of discomfort. Both girls felt it. There was so much left unspoken between them and neither knew the other well enough to know their thoughts.

"Merci, ma sœur aînée," she whispered. "My older sister," she said softly, wanting Cosima included in the French.

The girls continued assigning little sisters, the attention away from Cosima and Delphine. Delphine glanced up at Cosima but looked away in a girlish flirty way when Cosima glanced over.

As with most of their rituals, the Reaping ended with a massive party. Delphine suddenly felt uncomfortable, noticing that unlike Cosima, she looked like one of many girls at the party. She wasn't ready to face Cosima, not yet. And since the Halloween party, it seemed like each sister wanted to know every detail of their night together. The questions ranged from innocent, like did they play music to downright offensive, like asking how Cosima tasted. Delphine pretended to head for the bathroom, but quickly dodged the sorority house, sneaking off in the moonlight, headed for the library.

To tired to study, she found a fiction novel and plopped down in the oversized armchairs, grateful to be the only one around.

Cosima entered quietly, knowing this was the place Delphine would hide. Sure enough, from around the corner she watched Delphine bite her lip and furrow her brow, her expression changing as she read. It was adorable, the way she mimicked whatever story she was reading.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you make the expressions you read?" Cosima teased nervously, feeling an uneasiness she hadn't felt in a while. She wanted to impress Delphine and yet she felt like she was failing miserably.

"How do you know what I'm reading?" Delphine whispered, glancing up from her book.

"Sisterly intuition," she whispered.

"You followed me here to show off this deep connection of ours?" Delphine whispered. Her words were flirty and yet her tone wasn't. Cosima couldn't put her finger on what it was Delphine was thinking or feeling.

"I knew you'd be here. Just like I know the other night freaked you out."

"It was fun. It was friction. It was nothing," Delphine lied.

"I hardly think making me come twice is nothing," Cosima scoffed.

Delphine put her book down, her gaze narrowing. "I went down on you twice, Cosima. But we both know you came three times," she said defensively. She was so defensive that it caught Cosima off guard. "Within minutes of the second time, I felt those hot spurts of liquid against my lips and tongue," Delphine purred. "It wasn't a big enough reaction so I kept going until your entire body trembled like an earthquake."

Cosima tried not to let on how aroused she was. She was worried Delphine would be able to smell it on her. She seemed so animalistic, like a predator. She knew what she was doing to Cosima. Still, Cosima wasn't giving in so easily. "Don't get cocky. You were good, but I'm better."

"Reverse psychology?" Delphine scoffed, unimpressed.

"You're afraid?" Cosima whispered. "You didn't want me to do it because you can't handle losing control."

"I didn't want you to waste your time. I won't come."

"I don't think you even believe that anymore," Cosima took a step closer, filling the void.

"I know my body," Delphine whispered, hating how fake her tone sounded.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Who says I'm afraid of anything?" Delphine snapped, irritation growing. "Maybe I'm just not one of those simple minded girls who can just blame their sexual curiosity on something as trivial as being away from home for the first time."

"You don't always have to be above everyone," Cosima snapped. She agreed with Delphine and had been out long before college but felt Delphine's words were pointed in her direction.

"Like you? Why are you in that sorority anyway?" Delphine hissed. She felt like a trapped animal and was lashing out in an attempt to get away from Cosima, even for a moment. The sexual tension between them was suffocating and she didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm in the sorority because my mother was," Cosima snapped. "I wasn't a ballerina like her. Or in beauty pageants like her. I didn't cheer or win homecoming queen. I couldn't even be straight like her. This is literally the only thing in my pathetic life that makes her proud. So I don't tell her I'm miserable, Delphine. Because my entire life she's been miserable," the tears fell from behind her glasses, only making Cosima more angry. Cosima had never told anyone that. She never planned on it. And yet, in the heat of the moment, it slipped out.

Before she could backtrack her words, Delphine cupped her face, kissing her wildly. It was instinctive, the need to stop the pain. She sucked on Cosima's lower lip, pulling the brunettes body against her own. Cosima's hands grabbed Delphine's hips softly, still stunned at Delphine's reaction. Delphine's tongue pressed against Cosima's lower lip, pleading for entry. Cosima obliged, letting her tongue brush over Delphine's. Delphine moaned loudly, pulling away. Her eyes were wide and her lips were swollen and red.

"What is it?" Cosima asked, suddenly worried.

"I've never felt like this," Delphine panted, giving Cosima a questioning glance. There was no way she could deny it to herself anymore. She felt it. And she was betting that Cosima felt it too. It was like a wildfire, spreading too rapidly to be extinguished. Watching Cosima, Delphine realized she didn't want the fire to ever die down.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosima finally understood the male frustration of blue balls. As the requirements for Zeta Nu, each little sister was required to meet with their big sister at least once a week. Since she was still living in her dorm room until she was officially sworn in, Delphine couldn't see Cosima any moment she chose. Still, Cosima reveled in the fact that they normally hung out at least three times a week.

The visits were flirty and she knew Delphine felt the connection they shared. She watched the way Delphine's eyes lit up when they talked about anything the French girl found intellectually stimulating. She listened to that beautiful laugh of hers. She even had Delphine's scent surrounding her when she got back to her room. But when she came back to Zeta Nu, she was always alone.

Cosima wasn't interested in anyone else but her body wasn't interested in Cosima handling things herself. Her body had no reaction to her own touch. Every fiber of her being craved Delphine. It was an insatiable hunger and Cosima was starting to think she may starve to death waiting for Delphine to accept how she felt.

"Cosima," Madison called from the doorway. "Has Delphine mentioned any crushes? Any dates?"

"What now?" Cosima called, shaking the fantasy from her mind.

"A. Boy." Madison said, her tone hardening. "She's like that princess in Beauty and the Beast. She needs a boyfriend."

"Well, she's against arranged marriage, if that helps," Cosima shrugged, trying to make light of it.

"She doesn't need to marry him. Just make him happy. Forget it, I'll find a guy." She twirled around, her hair bouncing as she walked away.

Cosima tried to brush off the overwhelming sense of dread, but it wasn't so easy. She hated the idea of Delphine being hit on. She felt jealous, even if Delphine wasn't hers. They weren't a couple, but for so long she'd managed to keep her away from everyone else, especially men. She didn't want Delphine laughing for anyone else. She didn't want Delphine to bit her lip and blink so slowly, completely immersed with the conversation. And she didn't want Delphine to pull away as she had with Cosima, wide eyed and lips swollen from kissing as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Even after all those weeks, Cosima remembered every moment of Delphine kissing her. To her, it meant more than Delphine accepting the dare to go down on Cosima. That was pressure. The kiss was magic, purely sporadic.

That night, Cosima told Delphine she'd arrive for their weekly party later. She wanted to get an idea of Delphine and this man who Madison brought. He seemed overly muscular and Cosima suddenly felt disgusted, imagining his large, sweaty body hovering over Delphine's perfect form. Certainly he'd crush her. And if not, his hands were too large to appreciate every soft curve of her body.

She felt a tug of jealousy when Delphine bit her lip as he spoke to her. She wore jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top, something so simple but on her looked stunning. Still, she glanced around as if she were waiting on someone. _Was she looking for me? Was she missing me?_ Cosima stayed in the shadows, watching Delphine take sips every time she smiled falsely, which was frequent. It amused Cosima, the way Delphine seemed to make a game of drinking when this man said something, most likely something stupid.

Without warning, the man leaned in, his lips against Delphine's. Even from across the room, Cosima felt the discomfort. And when he pulled away and glanced down, Cosima watched Delphine wipe her lips. He must have asked her to get a refill, because when she examined her beer bottle, he swooped in again. This time, he managed to knock her beer all over her tank top. She motioned with her hands, the way she did when she tried to reassure someone and she headed away. Still, she wiped her lips, twice this time.

Cosima followed her into the laundry room, causing her to jump.

"Cosima, you scared me," she smiled. Through the thin material, Cosima could see the stain, which only made her hardened nipples impossible to ignore.

"You're soaked."

"What?" Delphine gasped, her face reddening. Cosima pointed to her tank top. "Oh, that brute. Spilled my beer."

Wanting to test her theory, Cosima stepped in, forcing Delphine's back against the washer as she kissed her deeply. She tasted the beer on Delphine's tongue and suddenly wanted to be completely drunk on Delphine and her kisses. Delphine made no noise, but cupped Cosima's face. Cosima pulled away, watching Delphine. The blonde licked her lips, remaining silent.

"You don't wipe away my kisses," Cosima realized.

"What?" Delphine laughed nervously.

"You wiped that man's kisses away. But not mine."

"You're territorial now?" Delphine purred, smiling amused. Her tone made Cosima realize how much the blonde had consumed tonight. She was drunk and she wasn't stopping. "If you're so territorial, why don't you claim what's yours?" She said, her tone low and seductive.

"Delphine, you're plastered," Cosima whispered. "I can't do this to you. Not like this."

"I want you to touch me," Delphine nodded, smiling in her drunken haze. "You said you thought you were better. Prove it."

"Not like this," Cosima whispered.

"I want you to make me feel something," Delphine panted. "Please. We both know what's happening..."

"Let's get you back to your room," Cosima whispered.

"I want to stay in your room," Delphine whispered, reaching for Cosima's hand. Cosima knew she couldn't resist Delphine if they shared her large bed. And she didn't trust that man around Delphine.

"I'll stay in your room. On the couch." She assured her as she lead her out of the sorority house.

When they finally reached Delphine's dorm, Cosima noticed hotel names and prices jotted down. "What's this?" She asked.

"Hotels."

"Delphine, why do you need a hotel?"

"I'm not going home for Thanksgiving break. My father wants me to stay," she shrugged. "I need a place to stay."

"Stay with me!" Cosima called. "No one else will be at the sorority house."

"Just you and I?" Delphine's face lit up the way it did when she mentioned immunology, a fact that Cosima could never ignore. "I think I'd like that."

"So, we'll spend the holidays together," Cosima smiled. "And my birthday," she said softly from the couch.

"And your birthday," Delphine whispered, already falling asleep in her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Madison wasn't known for being soft spoken. Actually, she wasn't know for being nice. But, this new relationship had ignited something inside her. At first it was like a secret, her noticing the way Delphine watched Cosima. The way they both blushed and spoke in hushed whispers. She figured it was the bet, Delphine had enjoyed herself when she tasted Cosima. She wasn't surprised, she had a few experiences with girls of her own, not that she was letting those secrets out.

"Delphine? Can we talk?" She asked when the blonde opened the door to her dorm room.

"Um, yeah. Of course."

"God, these rooms are like, closets," Madison wrinkled her nose. She had forgotten how much of an upgrade the sorority house was compared to the tiny dorms. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving, among other things."

"Other things?" Delphine asked, catching on to the wording quickly.

"Cosima."

Delphine took a deep breath, nodding. She had known they wouldn't go unnoticed forever. She hadn't been ready to admit how she felt, but all the feelings she had been pushing down were ready to burst. She couldn't even consider it a crush or a fling anymore. This thing was full blown.

"You're a smart girl, Delphine. But so am I. I'm not stupid. I've noticed the way you and her are around each other."

"The way we look..." Delphine began repeating.

"Delphine," she snapped. "Can you guys just have sex and be together and face what this is?"

Delphine stuttered and stammered, trying to think of an appropriate way to deny something she knew was true.

"She stayed on campus for you, you know? And her birthday is the day before Thanksgiving..."

"I didn't ... she didn't say anything..." Delphine shook her head.

"She's into you," Madison rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I can feel it. You've got to feel it."

"Oi," Delphine whispered without glancing up.

"I want you guys to be together. Just ... if it's the sorority, it's not an issue..."

"No, no. I just never thought about myself as-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You just like someone. End of story. Now make a move, okay?"

"Thanks, Madison."

"Hey, it's what a sisterhood is all about," Madison smiled as she headed out.

"Now I just have to make a move," she said to herself as she threw herself on the bed.

The day before Thanksgiving, Delphine was in the sorority kitchen, studying the recipes. She had gone to the store early in the morning and now all she had to do was study the recipes. She wanted it to be perfect, her first American thanksgiving and with Cosima.

She knew it was Cosima's birthday, but she still hadn't spoken a word of it so she wasn't sure how to go about it. She had formed a plan, she just hoped it paid off.

"Hey, I have a surprise," Cosima smiled as she came into the kitchen. She pulled two frozen TV dinners out. "Thanksgiving dinner for us."

"I had bought the stuff for thanksgiving dinner. I was trying to surprise you," Delphine smiled.

"Wait, like homemade?" Cosima's eyes lit up. "You can cook?"

"Oi. It's just new recipes, that's all. But we can eat your dinner..."

"No, no. I want yours!" Cosima blurted with a laugh. "What is that smell? Did you start already?"

"That's actually a birthday cake."

"They told you?"

"Yeah. I had hoped you would have," Delphine whispered.

"I didn't want you to go out of your way to spend money on gifts. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. But what if you're gift was priceless?"

"Something handmade? I'd love it!" Cosima grinned. "If you want, we can order Chinese for dinner."

"Chinese and wine?" Delphine smirked.

"God, that's the perfect combination."

"You pick the movie?" Delphine asked, digging the Chinese menu from the kitchen drawer.

"Anything?" Cosima asked.

"Anything you want."

The girls curled up on the couch, spreading out their Chinese. Delphine bit her lower lip, it felt like such a couple thing to do. As Cosima poured the wine, Delphine tried to make a move.

"Cosima," she whispered, getting the brunettes attention. "In France we drink at a much earlier age. So, when I drink, if I say I want something, it doesn't mean I'll regret it in the morning."

"If you need to be drunk to be with me, it says something," Cosima smiled as if her comment meant nothing.

To Delphine, the words were daggers. She hadn't realized how it must have come across to Cosima. She waited until Cosima looked away to push her wine glass to the side.

"You're going to love this!" Cosima whispered, starting up the movie. Of course, Cosima wasn't stupid. She knew Delphine wasn't used to horror films, so she picked one that even scared Cosima the first time. After all, it was a big house and she wouldn't mind if Delphine crawled into her bed, wanting to be held and kept safe.

Halfway through the movie, Delphine jumped, her body pressing against Cosima's. Cosima put her arms around Delphine's waist, refusing to release her. Delphine cupped both sides of Cosima's face, wasting no time to kiss her wildly.

"What was that for?" Cosima teased.

"You're the best kisser I've ever kissed," Delphine breathed.

"Girls are better kissers than men."

"I didn't say girls. I said you," Delphine whispered. She laid back, curling against Cosima for the duration of the movie.

"If you're scared, you can sleep in my room," Cosima whispered, wrapping an arm around Delphine's shoulder. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and just appreciating the feel of the blonde pressed into her and in her arms. It was the first time they'd been like that and yet it felt like Delphine had always curled up in Cosima's arms. Delphine nodded, too invested in the film to speak. She was terrified but knew she needed to see the end of the film if she wanted to get any sleep tonight.

When the film ended, Delphine went into the bathroom to change while Cosima changed in her room. In the bathroom, Delphine took a few deep breaths. She knew this was the best time to make a move.

When she stepped out, Cosima tried not to stare. Delphine wore a grey lace bra and panties, the color making her hazel eyes and her blonde hair pop.

"I'm not drunk," Delphine whispered. "If it were my birthday, you'd be what I want. Because I do want you, Cosima. So I'm your gift. I'll do whatever you want. Tell me what you like," she whispered, her tone vulnerable as she stepped closer to Cosima.

"I don't want to give you orders. I want you to come..."

"Cosima, I told you-"

"I want to try. I want you to give up control and let your body react to it."

"So do it," Delphine raised an eyebrow. "Make me come if you think you can."

Cosima lifted her to the bed, making Delphine giggle. "You think it'll be a challenge?" Cosima laughed. "I'm skilled, you know."

"Prove it. Please," Delphine panted.


	7. Chapter 7

Cosima hovered over the bed. She wanted to make every moment last. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to convince Delphine to give up control. Delphine had herself convinced no one else could understand her body and provide her release. Cosima knew she needed to prove Delphine wrong.

"Cosima, you're making me nervous," Delphine whispered, her body starting to tense.

Cosima cupped her face, kissing her as her hand traveled Delphine's sides. Delphine shuddered as a trail of goosebumps spread across each inch of skin that Cosima touched. Cosima let her body inch lower and lower as her hands and mouth covered Delphine's skin, addicted to the way heat radiated from the blonde.

"Cosima," she whispered, breathing heavily. "You're teasing me..."

"You haven't even moaned."

"I don't moan, I told you," Delphine reminded her.

"You did when I kissed you," Cosima reminded her.

"It startled me," Delphine admitted softly.

Cosima reached a hand down, pinching Delphine between her thighs. Delphine yelped, her torso shooting up in shock.

"You like the unexpected," Cosima realized. "Good to know..."

Cosima jumped down, grabbing Delphine's hips and taking her without warning. It didn't take long for Delphine's hips to begin moving, grinding against Cosima and controlling. Cosima grabbed her hips, firmly blocking them. The restriction caused a moan from the blonde, who tried harder. The more Cosima restrained her, the louder Delphine moaned as she struggled to regain control.

"You gave me control," Cosima smirked, loving this side of Delphine. Delphine made a soft whimper, reaching her hand to hold Cosima's as she finally gave it, moaning and giving Cosima complete control.

The blonde cried out in shock as her body trembled and her thighs clenched suddenly.

"Wow, I literally made your toes curl," Cosima whispered, unable to look away from Delphine's curled toes.

"I've never..."

"I know," Cosima whispered. Delphine wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her into a kiss.

"I like you," Delphine whispered, burying her head in the crook of Cosima's neck.

"I like you, too." Cosima kissed her shoulder.

"And everyone is okay with..."

"What do you mean?" Cosima demanded, sitting up.

"Madison came to talk to me..."

"What? You had no right to talk to her about us!" Cosima jumped up, pacing the room. Delphine had never seen her so angry. She didn't understand what had changed.

"She approached me! She's not dumb! It's obvious what this is!" Delphine argued. "So why can't we admit it?"

"This is a mistake! That's what I'm admitting..." Cosima blurted.

"Wow. Umm..., I misunderstood all of this..." Delphine shook her head. "I was trying to ask you to be my girlfriend..."

"What?" Cosima asked, shocked.

"Like you said, it was a mistake. I have to go," Delphine managed to choke out as she ran off. Cosima sat on the bed, trying to process what had happened. She was embarrassed about the sisters meddling into her personal life. She had hoped to just be Cosima and not the lesbian of the group. So she had gotten defensive when Delphine had mentioned Madison. But she hadn't anticipated Delphine to be leading to a commitment. She hadn't anticipated Delphine to be ready to face her sexuality. And now, in a moment of panic, Cosima feared she had lost her chance.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cosima, what did you do?" Madison demanded. She stood in the doorway, tapping her designer heels. As president of the sorority, she had returned a day before any other sisters. She didn't expect Cosima or Delphine to cause any damage to the house but if they did, it was her job to get it fixed before anyone else figured it out.

Instead of a broken television, she came back to find Cosima alone, bawling her eyes out as she watched pretty woman and ate ice cream out of the carton. Madison had tried to be understanding, but she was on a time crunch. She gave Cosima two hours and a hot shower to pull herself together. Now, she wanted answers.

When the brunette didn't answer, Madison huffed. "Where is Delphine?"

"She's gone. I guess a hotel," Cosima muttered, twirling one dread without meeting Madison's gaze.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Fight is more of a mutual word. This was a verbal attack," Cosima admitted, hating that it was true.

"About what?" Madison's tone hardened protectively.

"I got upset when she said you talked to her. I didn't... I didn't just want to be the sorority lesbian."

"Are you serious? Cosima, you're not in our sorority to be a token lesbian..."

"No, I know..." Cosima shook her head.

"So what is it?"

"I just panicked. There's pressure. It's not like a guy from another frat. We're both sisters. If we'd break up-"

"We'd get through it. You'd both still be sisters. And that's only if you break up."

"Mad, get real."

"I mean it. You guys are perfect together. I think you're the real deal."

"Really?" Cosima's eyes twinkled, excited even without Madison's reassurance. Suddenly, the twinkle faded. "I don't know if I can fix the damage..."

Madison sat at the computer desk, making a few quick clicks. "There. It's a start..."

"What did you do?" Cosima raised her eyebrow.

"Just a little study snack."

Cosima rolled her eyes for effect, but was secretly thrilled. She was experienced with women but not with romance. And Delphine wasn't just any woman.

Delphine peered into her microscope, hoping that science would distract her from her broken heart. She hadn't spoken to Cosima and she had no interest in talking to Cosima, especially when she could barely go a few hours without breaking down in tears.

"Delphine Cormier?" A young girl chirped. She was holding an oversized snack basket. "We have an order for you-"

"Who ordered it?" Delphine sighed.

"Cah-see-"

"Cosima?"

"Yes!" The girl smiled.

"You can place it on the table, let the other students have it," Delphine clenched her jaw. She didn't want to even see the basket. She didn't want anything to be mistaken as a sign of forgiveness. She wasn't ready to forgive Cosima and she wasn't able to forget.

Delphine went back to work, ignoring her stomach growling at the memory of the snack basket. She worked for hours, trying to force herself to ignore any thoughts of Cosima.

By the time she left, she saw the unmistakable dreadlocks approaching her. Still, Delphine tried to walk past her.

"Really? You're just never going to speak to me again?" Cosima blurted.

"Later, Cosima," Delphine smiled falsely. "Now, goodbye." Delphine walked off, her blonde curls bouncing perfectly with each step.

"Will you stop? I'm sorry!" Cosima called, rushing after her. She grabbed Delphine's arms, stopping her. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already," Delphine kicked the ground, unable to look at Cosima.

"Well, I really fucked up so I'm sorry twice."

"Don't worry," Delphine glanced up, smiling sweetly. "We all make mistakes." She knew that it would hurt to throw Cosima's words back in her face. She had hoped to be the bigger person but deep down, she was still a heartbroken girl. Without another word, she stormed off.


End file.
